Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosures relate to an image processing apparatus.
Related Art
An image processing apparatus provided with a detection unit to detect a size of a document placed on a supporting part of the image processing apparatus is known. For example, in the image processing apparatus, the detection unit (a size sensor) is disposed, under the supporting part, at a position close to a peripheral part of the supporting part (a platen glass).